


Candy Man (Narry)

by GOT7_WANGPUPPY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7_WANGPUPPY/pseuds/GOT7_WANGPUPPY
Summary: Niall works as a play bunny. Now he suddenly comes upon a rich man named Harry Styles who has so much to give and want. Like sex, money, lap dances, and wine. Oh how he loves that wine. Soon Niall has finally found the Candy Man he has always wanted for the holidays. Maybe even a little something for the new years.





	1. Baby

Niall Horan

I'm laying on a bed out of breath after being fucked senseless. The attractive muscled man groans on top me and thrusts inside my hole once more before giving out.

" Fuck yes baby."

He rubs my soft and sensitive cock before getting off the bed and grabbing his wallet.  
I control my breathing and wait for my money so I grab my fur coat, knee high socks, long t-shirt, and high heels.

He comes to the bed throwing 500 dollars near me and walks to the shower ignoring my presence. He shuts the door and I hear the water running.

I guess that's my cue to leave. So I grab the money and walk out. Walking to my mustang I put my bag in the passenger seat and drive off to my house.

I didnt choose to do this if this is how you think.

I needed the money. Mom kicked me out at the age of 18 so a man found me and took me to this playhouse. For boys only. I was a newbie so I had to learn basically everything that I do now.

Lap dancing, sex, teasing, and everything a play bunny does, and private parties.

Me and all of boys there are like family. Some think they are better than the rest. But my family; Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Louis Tomlinson have been with me through it all.

We would fight over the costumes and make up but we still loved each other.

Louis' stage name was Sugar. Liam's was ginger. And Zayn was Cinnamon. Mine was Kitten.

Pretty cute names right? I know. We hang out at each others places all of the time. Some little slumber parties. And a little fun.

You may think its dirty but its pretty god damn hot if you ask me. I pull up into my drive and get out. Opening the door I throw my bag down and put my money into my safe behind my secret kitchen wall.

Putting in the combination I open it putting in the 500 with my other stacks of cash. Placing it back i close the wall back and walk upstairs to my shower.

Throwing my fur coat on the bed I run my water and grab my Japanese cherry blossom soap and grab some candles.

Time to relax my body.

 __________________________________

Laying down on my bed naked without any clothes i touched my smooth legs and sigh softly. I did want more sex. Fuck I was horny.

But I could fix that.

Reaching under my thighs I glazed my fingers over my hole slowly. Unable to hold in my desperate noises I let it all out.

" God." I moaned biting my bottom lip. Bringing my index and middle fingers up to my lips I sucked on them slicking them up in my saliva.

Taking out of my mouth with a popping sound I bring them to my clenching hole and glided them both inside me slowly.

Groaning I made a face of pleasure and thrusted them inside me. Soon the pain was felt too damn good and I brought my hips down meeting my thrusts.

Feeling my stomach tighten I felt myself loosening up a bit.

" Shit. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!!" I came hard releasing all over my tummy and belly button.

I brought my thumb over the creamy liquid and sucked my finger. Turning over my side I giggled to myself realizing I was so loud so the neighbors probably heard me.

Good. Maybe they loosened up a bit themselves.


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry finally discovers what he's been looking for at last and just cant wait to get his hands on the cutest bunny out there in that club

Harry sat on his bed in his penthouse relentlessly thinking about sex. Thinking about shoving his cock deep inside someone. Yes he is bi. But _way_ more attracted to boys.

He's always had that fetish for boys who had that special something. The way their asses looked. How their hair was styled.

Everything in between.

He scrolled through his new phone he had bought from the apple service. 'Time to upgrade.' he always said.

A website called play bunny's showed up on his internet. He clicked on it and as soon as colors and graphics showed up his bulge was excruciating through his boxers.

He groaned seeing videos of boys twearking and grinding against each other.

There was a two minute long video that was an introduction to the club.

He clicked on it waiting for it to load.

Soon four boys were dancing and introducing themselves to the camera wearing bunny ears and half collars and bow ties.

Fuck he was horny.

 _"_ _Heyyyyyy_ _daddies_ _._ _Wanna_ _have_ _some_ _fun_ _?_ _Come_ _on_ _down_ _to_ _play bunny's_ _._ _I'm_ _Louis_ _."_

A tanned blue eyed boy licked his lips and winked, jumping into a pool with other boys who were dancing and drinking nonetheless.

 _"_ _Its_ _all_ _for_ _you_ _._ _Get_ _down and dirty_ _with_ _us_ _._ _Have_ _a_ _drink_ _._ _Cool_ _down_ _._ _Let_ _us_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _you_ _._ _Oh_ _!_ _I'm_ _Liam_ _."_

A sexy puppy eyed fella smacked his ass that jiggled so fucking good. He was kissing another tanned boy who had the most attractive hair. He had highlights and painted nails; the color of red.

 _"_ _I'm_ _Zayn_ _._ _Man_ _that_ _kiss_ _was_ _hot_ _._ _Liam_ _sure_ _knows_ _how_ _to_ _put_ _it_ _down_ _on_ _me_ _._ _Come_ _and_ _watch_ _us_ _._ _No_ _stress_ _._ _All_ _of_ _that_ _work_ _is_ _coming_ _to_ _an_ _end_ _._ _Relax_ _your_ _mind_ _and_ _we'll_ _give_ _you_ _what_ _you_ _need."_

Zayn touched himself, and was soon swooped up into Liam's arms. They giggled grinding against each other then running up a pair of stairs who was gladly chased after by another pair of boys.

 _"_ _I'm_ _Niall_ _."_

Harry gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. This boy was so fucking beautiful. His blond hair was breath taking and _those_ _eyes_ _._ He wanted him all to himself. He wanted to fuck him hard. Make him cum. He wanted to have his fucking way with Niall. And he will.

 _"_ _Play_ _with_ _us_ _."_

The cute Louis fella jumped on Niall licking his cheek. They laughed and twirled each other around kissing like it was a porno.

But it actually was.

 _"_ _Mhhhh_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _sexy_ _fellas_ _out_ _there_ _to_ _come_ _bask_ _in_ _the_ _ambiance_ _of_ _our_ _club_ _._ _Private_ _parties_ _. Strip_ _teases_ _._ _All_ _of_ _the_ _fun_ _._ _All_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _is_ _call_ _the_ _number_ _below._ _We'll_ _be_ _waiting_ _."_

Harry quickly paused the video and jumped off the bed writing down the number and copied it on a note pad.

He went back to the video. And started palming himself.

Niall was grinding against one of the boys in the pool.

_"_ _Mhhh_ _wahhhh_ _!"_

Niall blew a kiss to the camera winking at it and Louis jumped in the pool with him. The video came to an end, and he laid down gripping his hard cock.

He wanted that boy. And he was going to get him. One way or another.


	3. Spread them Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally gets what he wanted.

Niall and Louis were dressing up in their favorite outfits. Cause tonight they were out going clubbing together. Zayn and Liam stayed behind so they could 'hang out'.

Everyone knows what their type of hang out was.

" Niall do you have my Kylie kit?"

" No. I gave it to you yesterday. Why?"

" I could have sworn.... Of course Zayn. That little slut bunny. Just couldn't keep his hands off my shit."

" Louis I'll buy you another one."

" No. If Zayn fucks it up he's buying me another."

" Alright whatever lets-" Niall was cut off my the ringing of his phone on the bed.

He picked it up seeing it was an unknown number. Another request of course. Niall sat down on the bed picking up the call.

" Hello this is kitten. You requested me?"

_" You bet your ass i fucking did. Im Harry Styles and i want you to get over here at vine broad street. My building is Styles inc. You cant miss it, and i will have one of my maids bring you up."_

" Great baby. Im on my way." Niall smirked at Louis who was looking him through the mirror.

_" Good. And_ _dont_ _keep daddy waiting okay?"_

" I wont."

Harry hung up and Niall sat on the bed in shock. Did he just get requested by a rich guy?

" Louis fucking tomlinson. I think i have me a rich one anxious for my ass tonight. He said he'll have his maids bring me up. I gotta go babe."

Niall packed up a new suit and heels. Then he walked up to Louis kissing his cheek.

" Have fun and-"

Louis' phone began ringing as well.

" I guess we'll both have to go clubbing another time. I feel like all of the guys ive been with are just.... rough. Fuck i love that. Lets go."

Louis answered his phone walking down hallway where other boys were talking and some were dressed up.

He and Niall waved goodbye getting in their cars driving off.

________________________

Niall's GPS guided him through the streets of the town and basically all of the buildings he passed he had never seen before.

" Wow this guy must have it all. This must be where the rich ones live." Niall giggled to himself and passed a building that said Styles inc.

" Ah shit." He backed up and made a U turn, then a building with gleaming Windows and plants on the main entrance came into view.

Niall checked himself making sure his new lingerie was proper. His pink eye shadow was perfect and he hopped out of his car walking up to the glass doors.

Wrapping his fur coat around him tightly, he opened the door and two women greeted him nicely hanging him a rose and a glass of white champagne.

" Hello sir. Mr Styles compliments to you. We'll take you to the elevator and you take the second floor up then you should see a room with office on it. Wait for him in there."

" Oh. Okay thank you."

They brought him up to the wooden elevator doors and he walked in. The doors closed and he pushed button two.

Waiting quietly Niall grabbed his mini mirror and checked his hair. He made sure it was to the side neatly and his makeup wasn't smudged.

The doors opened and he walked down a long hallway. He couldn't find office so he kept walking and spotted a red door.

He knocked on it but there was no answer. So he went on in and took in the few. He was so impressed at what he was looking at. Nial sat on the love couch drinking his last bit in the glass. Everything was perfect. He grabbed his phone quickly and texted Zayn.

**To Zayn: where r u and Liam?**

**From Zayn: we're at some light palace. We got a call in. But he just left so I'm here in the entrance waiting. You?**

**To Zayn: Im at some rich guys building. I think it's a penthouse and from below his maids brought me up so I'm in his office waiting for him to come up.**

**From Zayn: Damn send me a pic babe.**

**To Zayn: Picture attachment:**

**From Zayn: We'll damn. Make that money Niall. I gotta go now. Text u later boo. Xx**

**To Zayn:** **Byeeeeee** **love u xx**

**_________________________**

**Niall's** **pov**

I heard the knob turn and I shoved my phone into my coat pocket. The door opened and I couldn't believe what was happening.

Harry; if I'm right, walked to me wearing nothing but a towel and water ran down his back. He smelled like strawberries and fuck it was delicious.

" Mhhh baby." He ran his hand over my cheek staring into my eyes. His look was full of lust and I was begging for more. He took the glass out of my tiny hand, and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip.

" Kitten what's your name?" He asked me picking me up from couch, and sat down pulling me onto his lap.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed his nose.

" Niall Horan. I like your hair. It's hot."

" Mhhm thank you babe. What are you wearing under there for me hm?" He massaged my inner thigh, and goosebumps began to form from under. I never felt like this. He had that 'affect' on me for some reason.

" Well why don't you find out?" I whispered close to him, licking his ear lobe.

" Stand up." He said sternly. I didn't think I would be up here tonight yet I also think I'll be enjoying myself.

I stood from the couch and he walked me out of the room. He gripped my hand tightly and i felt more nervous then ever. I usually didn't feel this........but until tonight. 

Harry had me under his spell, and i couldn't wait to be under him.


	4. Spread them Pt.2

Harry's pov

I could feel Niall's hand tremble in mine. I just wanted him. I wanted him to know who his master was. He was so small and pretty.

Sounds crazy i know but he makes me want more than what he can give. But its gonna be so different tonight.

I led him to my bed room silently. He walked close to me, and i could feel his fear. He had no reason to fear me.

But only just to feel me. Feel me keep him close as i tasted his silky skin. Kissed his beautiful lips. And pound into him with no mercy.

I pushed a button on the wall, and lights were out. The fireplace was lit perfectly and now i could have him all to myself. 

" Come here baby." 

I pulled him to the bed, and he sat down. I leaned down rubbing my nose over his. His breathing matched mine just right.

He reached up to kiss me bringing me down with him and wrapped his legs around my waist that pushed my towel off exposing my hard-aching member.

I took his coat off and he wore nothing but red lace panties that were practically begging me to rip them off.

Niall's heavy breathing was so fucking hot. He wanted it all. I wanted to make him understand who he belongs to.

All it took was to have him realize he would be mine sooner or later. But right now I just wanted to take him right here, right now.

I grazed my finger tips over his hip and left so many kisses over collar bone. He moaned in ecstacy and it made me even more harder.

I guess this is what it feels like when your about to have sex. Not fuck. Maybe make love? Right now my head wasn't focusing on that. It was focusing on Niall and everything he was doing to me.

" Niall get on all fours right now." He groaned in annoyance missing my lips but obeyed and got into position looking at me like I was his everything. Hell it should be me looking at him like he's fucking dessert.

I climbed behind him leaning down to kiss the inside of his thighs feeling him move under the touch of my lips.

I used my tongue moving it over the slit of his cock that twitched in those sexy panties he wore right in front of me.

I then hovered over him and kissed his cheek licking all the way back around his neck and Niall shuddered begging like his life depended on it.

" F-Fuck Daddy please. Please fuck me." He whimpered and cried out for my touch.

" What do you want baby? Say it so everyone can hear you. I'm right here baby."

" FUCK ME TIL I CAN'T WALK. SO HARD! I WANT YOUR COCK DADDY! I WANT YOU!!!"

He bucked that sweet ass on my throbbing member and grinded onto me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ripped his panties off and grazed my tip over his beautiful pink hole teasing him and it looks like he had prepped himself before he came here. Such a naughty boy.

" Did you touch yourself Kitten?" I gently grabbed his throat pulling him up so his back was against my chest. Skin to skin was turning me on so fucking hard.

I massaged his thighs slightly awaiting for his answer.

" Answer Daddy now." I slapped his ass making him jump.

" Yes daddy I did. I'm sorry." He bit his lip feeling somewhat guilty and I decided to let him off this once.

" Alright. Next time you ask me otherwise don't do it without my consent. Understand?" I rubbed my palm over his beautiful tummy.

" Mmm hmm I understand. Please touch me." He whined in anticipation and reached up putting his hand in my slightly dry hair massaging my scalp which drove me crazy.

I turned him around and grabbed his cheeks kissing him hard and rough. This is what he wanted and so did I.

Pushing him down on the bed i looked at him deeply with my green eyes.

" Spread them baby boy." He did as he was told and wrapped his legs back around me pulling me down with his arms over my shoulders kissing my throat leaving a trail of saliva with that tongue.

I held him close and gently pushed my cock inside him.

" Ohhhh fuck Niall. So tight for daddy." I groaned feeling him clench around me.

He bucked his hips catching me off guard and I braced myself moving once again and we both moved together moaning in song.

" Yes daddy right there. Don't stop." He threw his head back in pleasure. Such a fucking beautiful sight to see.

Thrusting deeper inside his hole I could feel him all around me. He felt so good. I didn't want this night to end ever.

" Faster daddy!!" I fucked him harder as he commanded and he squirmed all under me.

Fucking him was the best thing I had ever did. I wanted more of him. I had him right where I wanted him. It's like he was under a spell. My spell where he couldn't move. It was overpowering him and that's what I wanted.

Biting my lip in pleasure I could feel my stomach building up. Niall moaning and bucking into me made me come so hard I kept going til I had no more strength in me.

" Oh fucking fuck Niall!! Come for me baby!!"

" Shit daddy!!!" He released in between our bodies coating my stomach like it was a piece of art. And I was the canvas.

I fell onto him and tried to catch my breath. He giggled and kissed my head holding me close.

" I really enjoyed that daddy. Alot."

Hearing those words I just needed to hear him say more.

" Mhhh so did I kitten. So did I."

" Want me to stay the night?" Niall asked caressing my wet back.

" I would fucking love that." I looked up at him winking and laid back down on his smooth chest.

This was just the beginning.


End file.
